DP In DP
by greckarbor
Summary: Danny Phantom investigates a new portal that has opened in the Ghost Zone. Almost all of his enemies have gone through the portal to this new world. Now they plan to overshadow the Sinnoh League and take over the world. Can Danny, Ash, Dawn, and Brock stop the ghosts' plan?
1. Prolouge

A few weeks after the disasteriod incident Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Sam Manson looked at the "expertly drawn map" that Danny made. "I can't believe after all that time making this map something like the Infimap existed." Sam giggled. "I expected that ghosts would make a map of where they lived. But what I wasn't expecting was the power it contained. All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense went off. With two bright rings traveling across his body he transformed into Danny Phantom. Just then his ally Frostbite phased into the room. "Sorry great one for the interruption." Frostbite said. "No problem Frostbite, what brings you to Amity Park?" Danny asked. "We have a major problem in the Ghost Zone." "Oh no, did Pariah Dark come back?" Sam asked. "No but a new portal has been opened up and it doesn't connect to your world." "Show me," Danny said as he, Sam and Frostbite went down to the lab. "Great one I must inform you that it might not be the best idea to bring your girlfriend." "But..." Danny started. "Danny, Frostbite is probably right." Sam said. "I'll wait for you here." Danny agreed and hugged Sam before jumping into the newly built Fenton Portal. As Danny and Frostbite floated past several purple doors Danny asked. "So does anyone else know about this new portal?" "Yes actually, almost all of your enemies have flown into the portal. "Oh that is not good." Danny said as he sped up. Once they got to the portal it started to shrink and Danny started to fly near the portal. "Great One, what are you planning?" "I have to stop my enemies from destroying that world. Don't worry I'll be back in a while." And with that Danny flew into the portal to a new world.


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New Journy

After Piplup saved Dawn from the Ariados they stumbled their way to Lake Verity. There seemed to be a large hole in the lake. "Piplup, what is that?" "Pip." The penguin pokemon said. Suddenly several ghosts flew out of the hole. The ghosts looked around and one of them spotted the blunette. "BEWARE!" The ghost shouted at her. Dawn screamed and ran away to go get the professor. Another ghost spoke up. "What is this place and what are these strange animals?" "I don't know, this is against all of my rules." A pale ghost said. "Will they be my friend?!" A blue ghost in pajamas said. "Not when they will be mounted on my wall." A robotic ghost said. "We should not hunt them Skulker." A vampire like ghost said. "We should find out what's going on." Suddenly two black rings traveled the ghost's body and transformed into a human.

"PROFESSOR!? PROFESSOR!?" Dawn shouted. "What is it Dawn?" the professor asked calmly. "At the lake, I saw a hole in the water and some pokemon came out of the hole and talked to me." "Hmm, what did it say to you?" "It said, 'Beware' to me." Dawn responded. "Sounds like you might of saw the legendary pokemon of the lake. But what did it mean by 'Beware'? Anyway have you picked a starter pokemon?" "Yes," Dawn replied with a smile. "I chose Piplup." "Excellent now you can start your journey around the Sinnoh region." The old man said handing her a pokedex and five pokeballs.

"Thank you Professor Rowan." "Just have a good journey and meet up with several different pokemon." Dawn walked out of the lab and walked into a man. "Oh, sorry sir." Dawn said. "No problem dear. Could you just tell me where I am." "You are in Sandgem town in the Sinnoh region sir." Dawn replied. "Alright and what is that thing in your hands?" "It's a Piplup. One of the starter Pokemon that the professor gives. Sir are you ok? What is your own name?" Dawn asked. "It is Vlad, Vlad Masters." The man walked into the woods and out of Dawn's sight. "Strange man." Dawn said as she biked to route 202.

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu and a secret stowaway were on a boat to the Sinnoh region. "Buddy are you excited?" "Pika-" The electric mouse replied. "Apom-" another pokemon said. Ash saw that it was his own Aipom joined him in the journey. Unknown to them a certain team of three flew above in a hot air balloon. "Hey Jess will we finally catch that Pikachu this time?" James asked. "Of coarse!" "Then we will give him to the boss." A pokemon said as all three chuckled.

"Looks like we are in a new world with these animals called pokemon that people train and catch." Vlad said to the group. "Do they bully them?" A ghost asked. "No, but apparently they fight experts called gym leaders and when they beat eight they fight the best of the best in the region. So do you know what I'm thinking?" "That we should make them our friend?" A ghost asked. "No!" everyone shouted. "We should go and overshadow these masters and take over this 'Sinnoh Region'." Vlad said. All of the ghosts smirked and flew off leaving Box Ghost and Klemper. "Skulker, we should team up!" The Box Ghost said. Skulker sighed and said. "Fine just find decent people to take over!" With that the two underrated ghosts flew into the air. That is when Danny and Frostbite went through the portal. "Where are we?" Danny asked. "I don't know Great One. Maybe you should look around to get some information." Frostbite said. Danny nodded, turned into Danny Fenton, and walked around till he saw a large building. "So, you must be another new trainer." A man said. Danny turned around and saw a man in a lab coat. "Trainer?" Danny asked. "Yes, you do want your starter pokemon don't you?" "Uh, sure. But, who are you?" "I am Professor Rowan, the main pokemon professor of the Sinnoh Region. You must be from out of town." Rowan said. Danny chuckled. "You could say that." "Where are you from?" "Uh, Amity Park." Danny replied. "Hm, never heard of it. Anyways unfortunately a girl named Dawn already chose the water type pokemon Piplup so you have a choice of Chimchar or Turtwig. "Chimchar and Turtwig?" Danny asked. Danny looked at the grass turtle and the fire monkey . "Uh, I will chose the Chimchar." Chimchar started to cheer and Turtwig looked down at the floor. "Here is Chimchar's pokeball and some for the many other pokemon you catch and also I'll give you a pokedex. "Thank you sir." Danny said with a look of confusion. "Your welcome young man" "Professor Rowan!" A voice called on the videophone. "Hello Dawn, what's so urgent? You left about an hour ago." "I found a Pikachu that was being attacked by a strange group of people but it wasn't a wild Pikachu, it was a trainer's Pikachu! So I took it to the Pokemon Center." "Hmm," Rowan hummed. "Is that your Pikachu?" "No, I don't even know what a Pikachu looks like." Danny answered truthfully. "Well it's trainer must be nearby so why don't you look around for him or her." Rowan said to the girl. "I-I could help too." Danny said. "Why thank you young man. The trainer might be around the route to Jubilife City." Danny nodded and left the lab. "What is going on?" Danny said to himself. Danny looked around to see if anyone was nearby and he said. "I'm goin' ghost!" Danny flew through the air as he looked at his pokedex. "So what is this all about? What are Pokemon?" Danny asked. He managed to turn it on and looked through it's database. "So, I just have to look up Pikachu." He pressed a button and the pokedex scanned him. "Pokemon unknown, known moves: Shadow Ball, Shadow Force, Perish Song, and Ice Beam." The device said. "Uh ok, not that button." Danny said. He pressed a few more buttons until the pokedex said. "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks." "Wow it looks so small but sounds so powerful. That girl better be careful with that thing." He spent about a half hour looking for a sign of human life until he found a kid with black hair looking at a big truck. He flew nearby but made sure the people did not see and he turned human. "Hey are any of you missing a Pikachu?" Danny asked. "Uh, I am. Where is it?" The kid said. "I don't have it but this girl named Dawn has it, she is looking for you and I was helping her." Danny said. "By the way what is your name?" "Uh I'm Ash." The kid said. "And I'm Brock." The older guy said behind him. "I'm Danny." Danny replied. "Apparently we need to go to the nearest 'Pokemon Center' if that means anything to you." "It does, where is it?" Ash asked. "It is right over there." The driver of the truck said pointing north down the road. "Thanks." All three said. They rushed to the Pokemon Center and talked to Nurse Joy. "Have you seen a girl with a Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Yes, unfortunately she left a few minutes ago looking for it's trainer." Joy replied. Ash sighed then heard the sound of an electric attack. "That sounded like a Volt Tackle!" Ash rushed out and ran towards the sound. With Danny and Brock behind Ash, they saw the girl and Pikachu being attacked by Team Rocket. Unknown to them all a purple haired boy watched the group. "Hmh what a bunch of losers." He said. He turned back and walked into a man. "Get out of my way!" The boy said. "That is not a polite thing to say boy!" The man said. "You should apologize." The boy smirked and said. "Make me." The man smirked and turned intangible and took over his body. "Now Daniel will never find me." The man said. He watched on as Danny quietly left the group and turned into Danny Phantom. Team Rocket's robot hit Ash in the side and knocked him out. Danny flew up and jumped on the robot. The hands of the robot tried to hit Danny but he turned intangible. Dawn gasped and Brock shouted. "Kid, don't do anything to hurt yourself." Danny jut kept climbing until he reached the yellow pokemon. "Don't worry, you're safe with me" Danny said to the Pikachu. One of the arms smashed into the robot itself and started producing sparks. "Kid hurry up it's about to blow!" Brock said. Danny got Pikachu free and the robot blew up leaving Team Rocket to blast off again. The smoke cleared and Danny flew to the ground to where Dawn and Brock were. "What are you?" Dawn asked. Danny smiled handing Pikachu to her. "I'm a friend." He said. Invisibly he created a duplicate to fly behind Dawn and Brock and he flew away. The duplicate turned into Fenton and apsorbed the energy from the Phantom that flew away. "Hey, Ash. Wake up!" Danny said over the kid. Dawn and Brock turned to see Ash and Danny. Ash woke up and Pikachu cried out. "Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped out of Dawn's hands and into Ash's. "Buddy you're ok!" Ash said. "He's ok because of some kid." Brock said. "What was weird about him?" Ash asked. "He could fly, and he couldn't be touched by the robot! It was incredible!" Dawn said. "Are you Dawn?" Ash asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Danny told me that a girl had my Pikachu." Ash said. "How did you know?" Dawn asked pointing at Danny. "That Professor told me." Danny said. "Anyway, do you guys know what this thing is?" "It's a Pokeball, it catches Pokemon." Dawn said. "Do you know anything about pokemon?" Danny laughed nervously. "Uh, no not really." "Anyway we should contact the Professor and tell him that Pikachu is ok."The walked to a telephone booth and contacted Professor Rowan. "Well that's excellent, I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Everything worked out just perfectly!" Rowan replied. "Thanks Professor." Dawn said. "By the way Ash I just received a package from your mother for you." "From my mom?" Ash asked. "We will be on our way to get it Professor Rowan." "That will be great, see you in a little bit." Once they made it back to the lab Ash opened the package and found new clothes and a new bag. He then contacted his Mom and Professor Oak. Where Danny and Dawn were introduced to them. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Dawn asked. "Well I came here to compete in the Sinnoh Leauge and win." Ash said. "And I have to look for some people." Danny said. "What for?" Dawn asked. "Uh..." "It looks like the nearest gym is in Oreburg City, Jubilife City is on the way." Brock said. "That's awesome!" Dawn said. "Can I go too? I want to be the number one contest coordinator and the first contest I want to compete in is in Jubilife City." "That's great! Come along, when it comes to traveling the more the merrier I always say. Brock what do you think?" "Of coarse you should come with us, it will be fun." "Danny you should come too, you seem to know nothing about pokemon and we can learn together." Dawn said. "Uh, ok." Danny said. "By the way Danny, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Ash asked. "I got a Chimchar." Danny said. He picked up a pokeball and opened it up and Chimchar came out of the ball. "Chim!" It said. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup squeaked. "Char!" "What's wrong with those two?" Danny asked. "That must be the Chimchar that fought with Piplup." Dawn said. "Looks like they have a bit of a rivalry." Danny with a little difficulty put Chimchar in his pokeball and Dawn did the same with Piplup. "Are we all set?" Ash asked. "Yeah but why didn't you put Pikachu in his pokeball?" Dawn asked. "Oh, my buddy doesn't like his pokeball." The exited the lab and saw a purple haired boy waiting. "Who are you?" Ash asked. The boy smirked. "The name's Paul. I'm waiting for him." "For me?" Danny asked. "Yeah little badger, want to battle?" "Uh, sure." Danny replied. "I'll be the ref." Brock said. "It will be a one on one battle." "But what do I do?" Danny said. "Throw your pokeball!" Ash said. "Alright. Go." Danny said throwing Chimchar's pokeball. "Elekid, stand by for battle!" Paul said. "Elekid Thunder!" "Quick Danny call for Ember." Ash said. "Uh, I don't know if she has a phone." Danny said. Chimchar got hit by Thunder and fell to the ground. "Chimchar!" Danny shouted. "Chimchar is unable to battle, Elekid is the winner!" Brock said. "Wow, not exactly the best battle I ever saw." Ash said. "Maybe you should come under my wing." Paul said. "Why do you seem so familiar?" Danny said. Paul smirked. "I don't know." "You wouldn't happen to be from Amity Park would you?" Paul stiffened up then replied. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that Paul left. "Let's just go to Jubilife City." Danny said with a sigh. "Well after we get to a Pokemon Center."

**Author's Note: I don't know if this story is going to have a schedule as far as new chapters are being made due to the fact I have to practically re-watch the entire Diamond and Pearl seasons. But I will be splitting chapters into Contests and Badges and after the 6th badge the story might go more along the lines of the games due to the fact that there are so many episodes between the 6th and 7th badges. Also I am writing an original story over here: story/17687878-eidolon. (And no the Dawn in that story isn't based on Dawn from D/P. The character is based on my gf)**


End file.
